


The Boy With The Beats

by Leyana (sobermeup)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/Leyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is going to Florida and on the plane ride there he meets the boy with the beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Beats

"Do not make me sit alone!" Louis huffs, "I'll have to sit by a weird old man! Or a gross lady who smells like grandma perfume!" 

"Louis the plane has two seats in the rows, I'm not going to make one of your sisters sit by themselves." Johannah, his mum, says sternly. She gives him that look and he knows he's not going to win this one.

Someone on the P.A. System says something about some terminal and Louis doesn't listen. On the other side of the airport, another passenger flying on the same plane is just getting to the airport.

"Don't die, you're dad'll kill me if you do." Mark says. Harry, his son giggles. Harry's dad's got divorced when Harry was really young. Derrick, his other dad, moved to Florida after the divorce. Harry lives with Mark, and visits Derrick often. It's a good thing Mark is a doctor or they would go broke buying tickets for how often Harry flies to Florida.

"I know the drill, Pops. Shockingly, I've done this before." Harry kisses him on the cheek and runs into the airport, already running late. He checks his bag and runs to security. He groans when he sees the long lines. He pulls out his boarding ticket and takes off his shoes, getting ready for when he gets there. It's not as long as he thought it would be. He goes up the first counter and hands his ticket to the lady. 

"How old are you, love?" she asks. 

"Sixteen," Harry taps one of his feet as she writes something on his ticket. She gives it back to him and he puts his stuff in one of those bucket things and sends it down the belt. He goes through the machine without a problem and goes to grab his stuff. He doesn't even put his shoes back on he just grabs his backpack and runs. He cannot miss his flight. He's only missed one flight. 

Back at the terminal Louis sticks his tongue out at his little sister, and his mom scoffs. 

"Louis, you are seventeen years old! Act like it!" she snaps. He rolls his eyes. He doesn't even want to go on this stupid vacation. He'd rather hang out with his friends, who are going to get stoned, multiple times, without him. But no, his mom has this stupid urge to travel around America. They're not even traveling. They're going to Disneyland for two days then spending the rest of the month in a freaking cabin on the beach.

"Flight one-four-three-seven boarding in ten minutes." a lady on the P.A. system says. Harry screams internally, he almost runs over a child as he sprints towards his gate. He gets there in three minutes. He sees that his friend Caroline is working the desk. 

Harry became friends with Caroline when he missed his flight. She was the one working at the gate of his new flight and she was nice to him. He walks up to her. 

"Sir, we're loading in five minutes, please be patient." 

"I've told you before not to call me sir." Harry smiles as Caroline looks up. 

"Harry!" she hugs him and smiles brightly, "Going to visit your dad?" 

"Yup." 

"One second," she grabs the speaker thing, "Diamond members may board the flight now."

"That's me," Harry says. She looks around and frowns

"Huh, guess you're the only one. First seat choice, but you better hurry." She says.

"Passengers with personal assistive devices and passengers with small children next. I know the drill, Carly." Harry smiles at her and hands her the ticket. 

"Wrong one Harry." she hands it back. 

"Oh, whoops. Here try this." he hands her the other ticket and takes back the one he gave her. 

"Have fun, don't miss your flight." That's their tradition. She said that to him the first time they talked and he got on plane, now she says it every time. 

"Bye, Caroline." 

"Passengers with personal assistive devices and passengers with small children may now board the plane." Caroline says.

Louis sighs impatiently. He wants to get on the plane now. It's another ten minutes or so before they are allowed to board. Louis gets his ticket and tries to get in front of every but Johannah grabs him by the ear and pulls him back. He boards the plane and spots a few empty seats as his family sits down next to each other. 

Louis spots a head of curly hair and a pair of beats headphones. Perfect, that's his guy. Louis sits next to the boy who has his phone in his hand and a stupid grin on his face. 

"Can I sit here?" Louis asks. The boy looks up at him.

"Of course!" He picks up his bag from the seat and moves it between his feet. His phone makes a noise and he giggles at whatever was just sent to him. 

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats and buckle your seat belts we will be taking off shortly." A flight attendant says. Louis struggles to find the other end of his seat belt, the boy holds it up and giggles quietly.

"I'm Harry," he says. Louis takes the belt from him and smiles back.

"I'm Louis." 

"The flight attendants are going to come around and make sure your seat belts are on and the overhead compartments are closed. Then we will be moving towards the runway." 

Louis looks out the window Harry is beside, and he gulps. He didn't think he would be nervous on planes, but now the thought of the plane moving kind of makes him want to throw up.

"First time flying?" Harry asks. Louis nods. "It'll be fine, I fly all the time." Louis looks out the tiny window and gulps. Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulls the shade closed and puts his hand on Louis' shoulder, "It'll be fine, I promise, Louis." 

"I don't believe you." Louis squeaks. Harry squeezes his shoulder and Louis forgets about the plane for a second. 

"How old are you, Louis?" Harry asks.

"S-seventeen," Louis knows Harry is just trying to distract him. 

"Why you going to America?" As Harry stares into Louis' eyes he realizes he should probably focus on the cute boy, not the plane. 

"Um," Louis searches his brain for the answer, he knows what it is, he just can't think of it right now, "Mum has this, uh, desire to travel the world. So we're going to Disney," 

"Oh? Aren't you a little old for Disney?" 

"My sisters, they're younger than me." Louis replies. The intercom buzzes and a flight attendants voice comes on, Louis starts to listen but Harry asks another questions. 

"How many sisters do you have? How old are they?" 

"Um, I have four sisters, and one half sisters. They're all a lot younger than me. I don't know their ages. I think the twins just turned eight? Maybe seven," Louis shrugs and Harry puts his hand in his lap. 

"What are your sisters names? I only have one sister. Her name is Gemma." Harry smiles brightly and Louis' stomach flips. He can't tell if it's because of the plane or the boy.

"Well, there's Charlotte, Félicité, Daisy, Phoebe, and my half sister is called Doris. I have a friend called Gemma." Louis and Harry talk more about their siblings, and they find that Louis' Gemma is not the same as Harry's sister. Louis starts to get queasy as the plane begins to take off, so Harry lets Louis borrow his beats so he can focus on the music. Louis tries to keep himself from having an anxiety attack and he would give anything to have a joint right now. 

Once they're finally off the ground and in the air Harry pokes Louis to tell him he should be fine. 

"I really appreciate this." Louis says. Harry nods. 

"It's fine, I fly all the time so I try and help anyone who doesn't." Louis is suddenly really glad that he had to sit alone. He's really glad he met the boy with the beats.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more comment! I have more planned, but I don't want to write it unless someone'll read it.


End file.
